I Drive Myself Crazy
by hanakimchi
Summary: boyxboy


**I Drive Myself Crazy**

Author : Hanakimchi a.k.a Hana eonni

Genre : Songfic, Vignette, Romance, SA

Rate : PG-15

Main cast : OnKey (Onew & Key)

Support cast : Jjong, Minho & Taemin

Language : Indonesian, English, Korean

Credit Song : _I Drive Myself Crazy by 'N Sync_

**- All based on Onew point of view -**

**_Lying in your arms, so close together_**

**_Didn't know just what I had …_**

**_Now I toss and turn, cause I'm without you_**

**_How I'm missing you so bad …_**

**_Where was my head? Where was my heart?_**

**_Now I cry alone in the dark_**

Sampai kapankah aku harus menahan ...

Rasa ini semakin membuatku meledak, jantungku berpacu sangat cepat, peluhku mengucur deras.

Sesuatu yang diluar kendaliku, diluar nalarku, tumbuh alami dibawah alam sadarku.

Untuknya ...

Namja itu ...

"Hyung, tolong bangunkan Taemin ya?" Key berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Ne ... cepat siapkan sarapan juga ya?" kini malah gantian aku yang meminta sesuatu padanya.

"DASAR! Chickenholic Leader" setengah melotot dan mencibir.

"Palli! (quickly!)" pintaku setengah memaksa.

"NE!" satu teriakan tanda setujunya.

Tahukah kau?

Celemek pink itu adalah favoritku, teriakan dari dapur tiap pagi sudah bisa membuat perutku kenyang walau belum sarapan.

Apakah rasa ini salah? Apakah hanya aku yang merasakannya?

DAMN!

What about morality? I don't even think about that now!

HAH ... semua yang dilakukannya hanya sebagai tanda kasih sayang pada semua member ... tak lebih tak kurang.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...**

**Jongkey is real ...**

**2Min is real ...**

Itulah teriakan setiap saat dibandara.

Jongkey t-shirt couple, skinship, cute-pose, love-sign ...

Entahlah ... apa lagi?

Aphu ... neomu aphu ... (sakit ... sangat sakit ...)

Irojima ... irojima ... (don't be like this ... don't be like this ...)

Should they did it? Showing their romance line?

Aku tak perlu khawatirkan Taemin dan Minho, walaupun Minho tak pernah berterus terang. Taemin mengerti apa yang ada dihati Minho-hyung-nya itu, dan tanpa dikatakan oleh Minho-pun. Kami tahu bagaimana kedua dongsaeng-ku itu ... sedang menyelami hati mereka masing-masing.

Setiap menginap di hotel, entah saat konser ataupun acara keluar negeri aku selalu sendirian. Mendapatkan fasilitas single room dengan big size bed dan tidur sendirian tanpa diganggu oleh keempat dongsaengku.

JUJUR ...

So pity ... lonely ... so much hurts ...

Aku merindukan teriakannya saat membangunkanku di pagi hari, mengoceh saat mengepak keperluan saat akan pulang, apa yang ketinggalan, jangan beli ini, belilah yang penting saja, jangan buang uang ...

I miss him ...

All about him ...

Did you know?

Did you feel it too?

Kibum-a ... how was my heart?

How's about yours?

**_I lie awake, I drive myself crazy_**

**_Drive myself crazy, Thinking of you _**

**_Made a mistake, When I let you go baby_**

**_I drive myself crazy, Wanting you the way that I do _**

"Hyung, ..." Jjong mendekat, duduk disampingku. Mataku tak beralih dari TV plasma didepanku.

"Mwo? (what?)" hanya itu, malas.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, sebelum semuanya terlambat" si Dino stupid head mengucapkan hal yang masuk akal ... HAH, bagaimana bisa?

"Maksudmu? Moreugessoyo (aku tak paham)" remote ditanganku direbutnya, ditekan tombil off-nya dan sekarang memandangku garang. Dino yang lumayan menakutkan hari ini.

"Akui perasaanmu padanya karena kau tak bisa membohongiku. Hanya Taemin yang polos tapi bukan kami hyung" kata-kata itu ...

"Pada siapa Jjong?" ragu, apakah yang dimaksudkannya ... Kibum?

"Jangan hanya karena shipper kami, kau menilaiku seperti itu. Aku adalah 'hyung' dan dia adalah 'dongsaeng', hanya itu yang kami jaga selama ini, tak kurang tak lebih. Kibum hanya menunggu kejujuranmu hyung, jika kau seperti ini terus ... dia akan lelah juga" Jjong ...? Benarkah?

"Skinship? Love-sign? T-shirt couple? Bagaimana itu semua?" aku masih ragu.

"Hwahahahaha ... kau bodoh atau takut? Itu semua hanya untuk memanasimu hyung. Apa kau pernah tahu dia menangis?" masih bisa juga bercanda.

"Menangis?" satu kata yang tak pernah kuharapkan darinya, airmata.

"Akulah yang sekamar dengannya, pundak dan kaosku sudah lelah basah karena airmatanya. Kim Kibum akan terlihat tegar didepan orang lain, hanya didepanku dia seperti Kim Kibum yang asli. Sensitif dan rapuh" sesuatu yang tak kuharapkan, kudengar juga hari ini.

"Aku ... takut" lemas, ragu dan tak berdaya.

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan? Seorang Leader yang sangat bijak dan dihormati, berwibawa dan penuh kasih sayang" seorang dongsaeng yang memperingatkanku.

"Takut akan diriku sendiri. Pantaskah aku untuknya? Mampukah aku membuatnya bahagia?" alasan itu kuungkap juga, ketakutanku sejak dulu karena kesempurnaannya.

"Tak perlu alasan untuk merasakan apa itu cinta, karena cinta itu tanpa syarat. Pantas atau tidak, mampu atau tidak hanya kau yang mampu membuktikannya. Bukti itu akan nyata jika kau mau mengawalinya, jika kau berusaha, jika kau mau memperjuangkannya. Sedikit apapun yang kau lakukan, sangatlah berarti untuknya" OH ... kepalaku serasa terkena palu godam, remuk tak berbentuk karena aku terlalu pengecut.

"Ottohkaji? (bagaimana bisa?)" bingung akan apa yang harus kulakukan, darimana aku harus memulainya.

"Tajamkan indramu mulai sekarang, sebelum dia menghilang dari pandanganmu" NO ... it can't be!

**_I was such a fool, I couldn't see it_**

**_Just how good you were to me _**

**_You confessed your, undying devotion_**

**_I confessed my need to be free_**

**_And now I'm left, with all this pain_**

**_I've only got myself to blame _**

Minho dan Taemin ke toko buku, setelah makan malam Kibum langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan Jjong menyusul setengah jam kemudian.

Aku sangat khawatir, apa yang terjadi padanya? Adakah yang mereka berdua sembunyikan dariku?

Berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar mereka, tak tertutup rapat, tersisa sedikit celah untukku, melihat mereka dari kejauhan secara sembunyi.

Kibum meringkuk didalam selimut pink-nya, Jjong berada disisi tempat tidur, memegang kening Kibum dan mengusapnya lembut.

DAMN ... that should be me, not him ...

Jjong : "Kibum-a? Are you OK?" _(Jjong mengusap keningnya kembali)_

Kibum : "I'm fine hyung" _(Kibum semakin mengeratkan selimutnya)_

Jjong : "Don't lie to me"

Kibum : "It hurts hyung … When you have someone in your heart but you can't have them in your arms" _(Kibum semakin menelan tubuhnya kedalam selimut_)

Jjong : "He knows it, just wait ..."

Kibum : "For how long? I'm tired hyung ..." _(Suara Kibum juga memelan, tertelan)_

Jjong : "Please? ..." _(Jjong memohon)_

Kibum : "The more I think about the more I miss, the more I miss the more I fall in love with him" _(Apakah itu aku? Ataukah orang lain?)_

Huks … huks … huks …

Akkkhhhh … its also hurts Kibum … for me too …

Jjong : "I've to leave" _(Jjong berdiri dan mengambil tas-nya)_

Kibum : "Just ka~ (just go~)" _(Kibum memperjelasnya)_

Jjong : "Kwaenchana?" _(Jjong terlihat khawatir)_

Kibum : "It's OK hyung? You should meet you nuna right?" _(Kibum membela dirinya)_

Jjong : "Call me anytime ne~?" _(Pinta Jjong, jelas dan memaksa)_

Kibum : "I know"

Jjong : "Chayo~ (sleep tight)"

Kibum : "Chalka~ (save journey)"

Aku memang sengaja menunggu Jjong didepan pintu kamarnya, saat berpas-pasan ...

"Dia demam, mungkin akan menggigau semalaman. Asam lambungnya naik karena ..." Jjong menutup pintu perlahan.

"Apa?" ketakutanku semakin membuatku panik.

"Lelah ... entah karena jadwal atau menunggumu hyung" Jjong berlalu, meninggalkanku dalam kebingunganku sendiri.

Susu hangat ...

Kompres ...

Kuletakkan di meja kecil sebelah ranjangku, lalu terburu pergi ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu perlahan, tak ingin membangunkannya ...

OH GOD!

Terlelap, pucat, badannya panas dan berkeringat.

Dalam meringkuk-pun tetap manis, terlihat ... CANTIK!

Perlahan, membopongnya ke kamarku, dengan king size bed ... agar lebih nyaman.

Aku tak mau membiarkannya tidur sendirian malam ini, setidaknya kutemani.

Dia ... terbangun ...

Kibum : "Hyung ...?" _(beringsut bangun dan terduduk, memegang keningnya)_

Me : "Minum susu ini, biar perutmu tak perih lagi" _(kusodorkan padanya)_

Kibum : "Bagaimana hyung ..." _(potongnya, heran)_

Me : "Sudahlah, turuti apa kataku sekarang" _(kusela dan kupaksa untuk meminumkannya)_

Kibum : "Mian?" _(menunduk, memainkan jari rampingnya, gugup?)_

Me : "Untuk apa?" _(merebahkannya kembali, membenahi selimutnya)_

Kibum : "Merepotkanmu" _(sahutnya, lirih)_

Me : "It's OK. Sekarang tidurlah" _(menaruh kompres kembali, di dahinya)_

Aku duduk di sofa, memakai kacamata minusku dan meneruskan bacaanku tadi. Sebenarnya ... tak fokus, hanya ingin menemaninya, berada disisinya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Kibum : "Hyung ..." _(memanggilku, lirih)_

Me : "Ehm~" _(sahutku, menoleh)_

Kibum : "Tidurlah, kau kan ada jadwal besok pagi" _(pintanya, memohon)_

Me : "Kau yang harus tidur, lusa ada rehearshal. Kau harus cepat pulih" _(pintaku padanya)_

Kibum : "I'm fine hyung ..." _(katanya, meyakinkanku?)_

Me : "Fine? HAH ... pucat, tak makan, muntah, demam, berat badanmu pun turun 3 kilo. Apakah itu FINE?" _(kulempar buku yang kubaca lalu melepas kacamata)_

Kibum : "Hyung ... bagaimana kau ...?" _(matanya menajam, kaget)_

Me : "Sudahlah Kibum ... jangan terus mengurusi orang lain, urus dirimu lebih dulu"

Kibum : "Hyung ...?" _(selanya, memejamkan mata dan memunggungiku)_

Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ...

SENSITIF dan RAPUH.

Ya tuhan ...

Me : "AARRRRGGGHHHH ..." _(berdiri, mengacak rambutku, frustasi!)_

Kibum : "Mian ...?" _(selanya, lirih tertelan selimutnya)_

Me : "NO! DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME! DON'T!" _(hanya berteriak, itu yang kubisa)_

Kibum : "Wae? Ada yang salah denganku hyung? Katakan ..." _(hampir tersendat, menahan tangis)_

Me : "A LOT you know! Sok tegar, selalu tersenyum, selalu acuh seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, dan ... air matamu. Kau tahu, aku sangat membencinya! AKU BENCI" _(berteriak mendekatinya)_

Kibum : "Hyung ... membenciku?" _(tanyanya, takutkah?)_

Me : "YA ... aku benci ... karena aku mencintaimu. Aku benci saat ku tak bisa mengungkapkannya, aku benci saat aku takut menyentuhmu, aku benci saat tak bisa mendekatimu, aku benci karena ketidakpantasanku untukmu. Aku benci semuanya! AKU BEN ... eemmpphhhttt"

~ CHU ~

Kecupan kecil ...

Mengecap manisnya ...

Melumatnya lembut ...

Mengulum bibirnya ...

Menautkan lidah kami ...

Menumpahkan semua perasaan ...

Kibum : "Gomawo ..." _(jawabnya, tersenyum)_

Me : "Saranghae~" _(akhirnya ...)_

Kibum : "Nado~ ... manhi ... (me too ... so much ...)" _(memelukku erat)_

Me : "Let's sleep ne~ ..." _(menarik tubuhnya ke ranjang)_

Mendekapnya erat, merasakan hangat nafasnya, merasakan debaran jantung kami, menyesapi aroma vanilla yang menyeruak, memuaskan kerinduanku padanya ...

Inikah akhir yang kuinginkan? Semudah itukah?

PASTI ...

Nae sarangeun Kim Kibum ...

**_Why didn't I know it?, How much I loved you baby?_**

**_Why couldn't I show it_**

**_If I had only told you, When I had the chance_**

**_Oh I had the chance ..._**

**_Wanting you the way that I do ..._**

The next morning ...

**_To: My Baby Kibum ..._**

_You're the one reason I wake up in the morning._

_You're the one reason I find a way to smile._

_You're the one person that can change everything around when it is going bad. _

_Your eyes, your smile, your everything, your laugh, your look in your eyes when you talk to me. _

_It's just everything about you that makes me want you even more._

**_Baby, ..._**

_Good morning, mimpi indahkah?_

_Maaf tak sempat pamitan, Manager hyung sudah berteriak kesetanan tadi ..._

_Bubur abalon ini harus habis ne~_

_Do you want something when I got home?_

_Kau tahu? Aku mencuri bibir hangatmu tadi pagi ... MANIS!_

_Minho mengantar Taeby kesekolah ... don't worry ne~_

_Just stay in my bed ... don't move ... nowhere!_

_~CHU~_

_Saranghae~_

**_Your stupid Dubu ..._**

- END -

**_Author's note:_**

_Though it so hard and painful all things must reach an ends. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. You'll never really know when he really loves you till he looks you in the eyes, grabs your hand, and says it. FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVE and SOMEONE YOU LOVED._

_Don't be passive reader, your critics and suggestions could make anyone or anything better._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Author is aware of the imperfections and shortcomings. Therefore, the authors accept any suggestions and criticisms as well as that apologizing if any mistakes are intentional or not because in this case the author is also still a beginner (More than Words, Larger than Life Hanakimchi)_


End file.
